Nolan York
"Ir, just once, can something in my life go the way I want it to" - Nolan York. Nolan York is a KND traitor and the former leader of Sector Q. His Numbuh was 2030, after his creator, Depthcharge2030. History Nolan was born in Oregon. In the story "Crutch", an eight year old Nolan moves to Quahog, Rhode Island after the death of his father. There, Nolan winds up meeting Sector Q while fighting a teen villain known as Teen Tornado. Nolan is immediately excepted by Sector Q after helping them clean up the park they fought Teen Tornado in. A week after Numbuh 112's decommissioning, the Sector Q tree huse is attacked and Nolan is taken captive by a freed Teen Tornado and Prom Queen. Later, the two remaining members of Sector Q risk their lives to save Nolan, resulting in Numbuh 1772 being crushed by a falling ceiling and having to be prematurely decommissioned. Later, Numbuh 414 offers Nolan the chance to join the Kids Next Door, a offer Nolan quickly accepts. A month later, during his graduation ceremony, Nolan runs into Numbuh 414 one last time before his decommissioning. In the story "Another Friend Lost", Nolan ran into Dillon, learning he was in fact a teen operative. The two agreed to remain friends and parted ways only for Dillon to be hit by a runaway bus. Nolan held Dillon in his arms as he died. Two years later in the story "Agenda", Nolan had become the leader Sector Q and entered into a relationship with his teammate Gwen, Numbuh 58. Sector Q was chosen by Numbuh 274, to be the team assisting Numbuh 362, Rachel T. McKenzie, in her investigation of the splinter cell. During such events, Nolan's old friend Mario, now acting as his informant, was captured by Numbuh 3.14 and beaten savagely by the Mayhem Squad. Mario most likely would have been killed if not for the timely arrival of Sector Q. After gathering enough intel, the operatives decided to turn it over to Numbuh 274, only to be knocked out by Numbuh 501, who was the master mind of the whole ordeal. After awakening and being untied by Numbuh 86 and Rachel, Nolan revealed a secret compartment in his shoe concealing a single M.A.R.B.L.E. which they used to escape. The team would then engage Nmbuh 501 and her teens at the annual science fair. Nolan then fended off the Mayhem Squad from aquiring the teen locater. Nolan then contemplated what action he should take with the teen locater with it's usefulness to decommissioning, he destroyed it. After refusing to join the KND decommissioning squad, his team leaving to join the squad, and his break up with Gwen, Nolan sat down beside Dillon's grave attempting to find some closure to the events that have recently taken place. Nolan eventually found a resolution and thanked Dillon and walked off to combat Prom Queen and her teens. Through unknown events, Nolan created the KND sub group known as the Prospectors and helped a time traveling, dimension hopping, freelance peacekeeping agent take down Jonah Icarus. Nolan would then comfort a dying Megan. Nolan would leave the Prospectors in the hands of his trusted second-in-command Josh Puncture, to help guide the new Sector Q recruits, more specifficly Rack and Ruin, Dillon's saimese twin brothers. In the story "Yell?", he briefly appeared, taking out a lawn chair to relax as Numbuh 56.8 ran around and babled crazily. In the story "Prospector", Nolan realized that no matter what happened, Rack and Ruin wouldn't be accepted by their peers. Nolan called in Josh to see if he wanted to recruit them, giving Rack and Ruin the opportunity to be around those who'd understand them. In the story "Ethics", after Josh was injured beyond belief, Rack and Ruin approached Nolan and asked him to resume the role as leader of the Prospectors. Nolan became aquainted with two new operatives and one veteran from the first team. Nolan's first assault against the murderous teen Figure resulted in disaster with the death of his friend Corey Sanderson. Nolan later uncovered Figure's identity through a small amount of clues and from the recommissioned Mario. Nolan and the remaining Prospectors would then confront Figure and his two hired guns, Ghost and Clarence, at the tallest building in Virginia. The battle resulted in a one on one showdown between Figure and Nolan, only ending with Figure pushing Nolan to nearly kill him. In the one-shot, "Prelude of Intent", Nolan was tricked by Ava (who pretended to be Numbuh Infinity) to disable Moonbase's defenses, allowing the Irken Armada to lay their siege upon the world. Before he could get systems back up, he was caught by Fanny and her troops. Nolan escaped via escape pod and tried contacting Numbuh Infinity, but ended up calling Red and Purple by accident, who spilled the beans that it was Ava masquerading as Infinity. He landed near Gallagher Elementary, where Lizzie jumped out in her LOCKAH-SOCKAH, accidentally crushing Nolan's legs. While the Irken Invasion went on, Numbuhs 58 and 59 came down, grabbed him, and brought him up to Moonbase in their ship. After a small argument with the two officers, Nolan was able to convince them to let him go in "Declaration of Intent". Upon landing back on Earth, the broken-legged operative was surrounded by several KND troops. He was then saved by The Brain, who offered to let him join the Brotherhood of Evil, to which Nolan accepted, as shown in the one-shot, "Evil's Intent". As a result, The Brain gave him a special wheelchair that shoots missiles, nets, etc. He was also paired with his new partner, Danika. In the one-shot "My Little Aliens", he, Danika, and a bunch of Stormtroopers went after the aliens, Cosmo and Nova, searching for them in Emily Matthews' house. While Dani and the Troopers went to search the house, Nolan watched and had small talk with Emily before they left. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", Nolan and Danika chased and captured Marine the Raccoon, relaxing on the beach and getting to know each other. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Nolan and Danika were sent to take down Kami Drilovsky, but failed. The two then hired Cad Bane to help them attack the Arctic Base, but ended up failing again. When the three of them were in Bane's ship above Earth flying through the warzone of the Golden Death Egg invasion, they saw Ava in her Heart Star. Nolan tried to shoot her down, but Ava ended up shooting them down. He and Danika watched Ava and Kweeb in the one-shot "Size", and Nolan was eager to start his revenge list. Danika only suggested they go for Lizzie first. In Final Preparations, Nolan finally got his revenge on Lizzie when he, Danika, and Madame Rouge captured her and Herbie. He then tried killing Ava downtown later, and succeeded in capturing her. He fought alongside the other villains later at the base, and was attacked by Johnny and Plank when the Plank Army burst in, but Danika saved him. When Nolan was with the others of Gnaa's legions at the end, he added Plank to his revenge list. In the one-shot "The Starry Night", Danika brought Nolan and Bane to a forest area after their blunder at the Death Egg Fleet. Danika brought him to a romantic pond area where she forced him to swimming, which he couldn't do because he was handicapped, but Danika just held onto him. The two nearly kissed before Brain called. Nolan fears that everyone he cares about will disappear one day, and he won't be able to save them, as revealed in "Nolan's Nightmare", but Danika assures him that nothing bad will happen. Nolan makes a cameo appearance in Operation DUSK, married to Danika, alongside the other husbands and wives that have come to the Uno home due to their kids gone missing. 'Legend of the Eight Firstborn:' Throughout Firstborn's plot, Nolan has mostly been struggling between right and wrong, and has been receiving nightmares from Morpheus that relate to past troubles in some way. The Brain has also been trying harder to manipulate Nolan, using his anger and hatred towards those past troubles to keep him on the Dark Side, as his apprentice. Through most of the story, Nolan has gone on missions with April and Danika, and the three of them are referred to as "Team Brotherhood". 'KND: Universe' In an alternate universe, Nolan is still a member of the Kids Next Door, being the leader of the Prospectors. The events of 'Crutch' and 'Agenda' have taken place in this universe, keeping most of Nolan's back story intact. This version of Nolan is different from his original counterpart in many ways, being a morally dodgey operative who is willing to do anything for the 'greater good'. In the story 'KND: Civil War', Nolan is one of the few operatives to remain in the KND after many operatives split to join either Numbuh 60 or Numbuh 86's own organizations. Nolan is later tasked by Rachel, along with Numbuh 202, to act as tactical support for her out in the field. After Numbuh 86's roup took control of a number of KND satellites, Nolan leaked information to his teen operative 'Joker' that the satellites were vulnerable to an attack. Nolan continued his metaphoric chess game by predicting that the teens would attack the Moon Base and had Numbuh 20/20 prepare the Moon Base's defenses. When the remaining teens led by Cree managed to enter the Moon Base, Nolan greeted them before the Prospectors and several other operatives beat them down. Later on, Numbuh's 99, 91, 59, and 58, now NKO operatives, invaded the Moon Base, their ultimate goal to bring Nolan down for wronging them. Nolan would confront them, only for a heated arguement to erupt. The NKO operatives would easily take down Numbuh's 832, 72, and 10.01. Before Nolan could engage his former teammates in battle, a team hired by Father called the Delightful Children 2.0, invaded the Moon Base and began to attack both the Prospectors and the NKO operatives. Nolan would engae the Delightful Children's sniper in battle. As the battle escalated, the leader of the invaders Natalie Crespo and the sniper forced Nolan to show them to the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. On the way, Nolan had his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. hack into Numbuh 362's command key, giving him control of all of the Moon Bases' functions. Utilizing his new ability, Nolan managed to escape from them with the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. in tow. Nolan returned to the landing bay, only to be assaulted by Numbuh 58. As Natalie entered the hanger and threatened the downed Prospector leader, Numbuh 202 walked in with a giant bubble blower that Nolan claimed to be a giant laser cannon. As the Delightful Children 2.0 retreated, the KND operatives mused over how they had duped them, only for the NKO operatives to remind them they were still there. Nolan then ordered Rack and Ruin to take care of it. The siamese twin brothers threw the four operatives in a trash pod and jettisoned it. Later, after the end of the Civil War, Nolan would be one of the many operatives at Lime Rickey's. Numbuh 10-Speed slipped him a USB drive that held unknown contents. Nolan would later see Numbuh 202 and try to strike up a conversation with her, only to find out she was currently dating Numbuh 101. Nolan left the kids bar and accidentally ran into a girl named Kayla Valera. Nolan then gladly led the way to a secluded soda bar. A year and two months after the events of 'Civil War' in the story 'KND: Plummet', the day before his thirteenth birthday, Nolan visits the spot where an old friend of his was killed. As Nolan reflected on his impending decommissioning, Numbuh's 99, 91, 58, and 59 arrived to take him in early. As they asserted that he would run out on his birthday and called their actions just, Nolan shot back on how he's one of the last who sould be accused of treachery in the KND. After this, Nolan was knocked out and taken away to the Moon Base to be decommissioned. However, as revealed in 'KND: Rebirth', Nolan had infact been spared being decommissioned by Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239, having known a piece of information. Nolan would return to a normal life outside the KND. After the death of Wesley Dodds by Bob Johnson's hand, Nolan would take up the mantle of 'Sandman'. In the story 'KND: Affright', one month into being Sandman, Nolan figures out that a friend of his, who'd been pushed to the brink by bullying, had taken up a costume himself and began calling himself 'Affright' modeling himself after Legion. Nolan would confront his friend on halloween at school and thwart his plot. 'Relationships:' *Darth Genious/The Brain: The Brain rescued Nolan from certain doom and allowed him into his team of villains. *Danika Anderson: Danika became Nolan's partner after joining the BOE. They go on missions together and Danika helps him around by either pushing his wheelchair or holding onto him while they fly using shadowbending, which Nolan can never get used to. In the future, he is married to her, and they have a son named Dillon, named after Nolan's late friend. *Madame Rouge: Ever since Nolan joined the BOE, Madame Rouge never took much liking to him and vice versa, probably because Nolan rivals her as Brain's number one operative. But when Nolan saw her run over some GUN Troopers with a bus that looked similar to the one that killed Dillon, he grows very suspicious of her. *Dillon York: Dillon is the son of Nolan and Danika in the future. He is named after Nolan's late friend, and is also a shadowbender, and his shadow's name is Mario. *Ava: One of three people on Nolan's revenge list, due to her tricking him into lowering Moonbase's defenses. *Lizzie Devine: Lizzie is on his revenge list, due to her accidentally crushing his legs. *Plank 2x4: Nolan started to hate Plank after his first offensive act against the BOE in Final Preparations. As a result, he got on Nolan's Revenge List. *Numbuh 58: Nolan and Gwen seem to have a rocky history together. Nolan and Gwen used to date, before Gwen broke up with Nolan for refusing to join the rest of Sector Q in joining the Decommissioning Squad. The two of them, along with the rest of Sector Q, are usually at odds with their beliefs. *Numbuh 1772: Mario and Nolan became fast friends after fighting Teen Tornado. After finding out that Mario would have to be decommissioned, Nolan silently grieved. Two years later, however, Nolan and Mario remained friends. Mario acts as Nolan's informat for everything going on within the teens. Whenever Mario wants tacos, Nolan is never one to argue about getting them. *Numbuh 414: Dillon was the one who offered Nolan a chance to join the KND. Dillon's death hit Nolan hard. In times of doubt Nolan goes to Dillon's grave to let out all of his frustrations. *Numbuh 112: Nolan and Edward seemed to of had a mutual friendship. Before Edward was decommissioned, he entrusted Nolan with his personal 2x4 sonic gauntlets. *Rack and Ruin: Rack and Ruin look up to Nolan, seeing him somewhat as a replacement for their deceased brother, Dillon. *Josh Puncture: Josh is Nolan's best friend, or at least the closest thing to a best friend. Josh is also Nolan's second-in-command in the Prospectors. Nolan seemed to have the upmost respect for Josh and vice versa. *Corey Sanderson: Nolan sees Corey as his responsibility, just like the rest of the Prospectors he's led into battle. Corey's death in Gamewizard2008's universe has haunted Nolan, serving as one of the final pushes to his descent. *Kayla Valera: Nolan first officially met Kayla after bumping into her accidentally near Lime Rickey's. The two maintain a stable relationship. Nolan is, however, unaware of Kayla's employment under Father. *Bob Johnson: Nolan had orinally thought Bob as a real friend, until Bob had shot Stevie Rotorson and Vana Warhawk. Nolan is currently looking into his whereabouts to bring justice to the traitor. Appearance Nolan wears Khaki cargo jeans, black combat boots, a black and blue long sleeved shirt. He has short black hair and two scars on his wrist. During his time as 'Sandman', Nolan wears two different versions of the costume. The first version includes a gas mask, fedora, dress shirt and tie, a trench coat, and his khaki cargo pants. The second version of his costume includes a modified gas mask, a black hoodie, black shoulder and knee pads, black cargo pants and gloves. as Sandman]] Abilities & Equipment Nolan has above average intelligence which he uses to compensate for his lack in hand to hand combat. He is the creator of several 2x4 weapons including: the M.U.S.S.K.E.T., the M.U.M.B.L.E.R., and completing the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.. Nolan also specializes in using M.A.R.B.L.E.S. for contingency plans. After becoming a cripple, Nolan recieved a special wheelchair that helps compensate for his lack of the ability to walk and hand to hand combat. In the KND: 'Universe', all of Nolan's tech, except his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. are destroyed by the Delightful Children 2.0. He then moves onto using the weapons first used by the original Sector Q, including Edward's sonic gauntlets, Mario's G.U.M.M.E.R., and Dillon's H.A.T.C.H.E.T. As 'Sandman', Nolan originally utilizes a gas gun that shoots knock out gas and a grappling hook gun along with a gas mask. Trivia *Nolan's theme song is "Out of Control" by Hoobastank. Nolan's theme song in the KND: Universe is "You Know My Name" by Chris Cornell. *Nolan's last name "York" and nickname "Locksmith" are references to Red vs Blue character York. *Nolan appeared in the backwards universe Out of Mind, however, under a different name. Category:Traitors Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Traitorous Operatives Category:Prospector Category:Firstborn Bosses